How to say I love you for Bots and Cons
by EvangelineRose2412
Summary: Have you ever read one of those books that starts with "... for dummies" well the Autobots haven't. But they just got one in the form of Jack's sister and Jack himself on how to say "I love you" to someone very special and they have thier work cut out for them with all this Bots and Cons around! Secret's will be revealed!


**Author's Note: I really hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my OC ;).**

* * *

><p>All the Autobots were excited, worried and curious.<p>

And there was a simply reason for this:

-Jack's sister was going to join them;

Now that normally wouldn't be a bad thing, actually everyone was pretty excited to meet her. Well, that was until Jack had dropped a bomb on them.

It happened after the whole incident with Skyquake.

_**Flashback**_

_Through the base the sound of Miko's guitar could be eared everywhere as she practiced a song._

"_Will you stop with that infernal noise!" Ratchet shouted very annoyed._

"_Chill Ratchet, Miko's just practicing." Bulkhead answered in return._

"_Eh, chill Ratchet!" Miko said playing a few chords on her guitar. "I'm just practicing for when Jack's sister arrives."_

"_And what makes you think she will like that horrible noise you call music." Ratchet said._

"_And what makes you think she won't." Miko retorted._

_On the side lines Bumblebee, Raf, Bulkhead and even Optimus were becoming very amused while watching the whole situation._

_Around that time Jack arrived with Arcee and as soon as Miko saw him she shouted "Hey Jack, what type of music does your sister like? I bet she likes my kind of music." and she played a few chords on the guitar to emphasis her point._

"_What… amm…I'm not sure." Jack answered distractedly._

"_WHAT!" Miko shouted "She's your sister and you don't know what kind of music she likes!"_

_At that point, Optimus look at Jack and noticed the he was nervous and worried._

"_Jack, what seems to be the problem?" Optimus asked, catching everyone's attention._

"_Well…" Jack hesitated. "It's about my sister and me, Optimus."_

"_Don't tell me she isn't coming" Raf said in a sad tone. "And I really wanted to meet her. And is there something wrong with you?"_

"_No, it's not that and I'm fine" Jack reassured, and looking directly at Optimus he said "Optimus, there is something you need to know about my sister and me and it is really important."_

"_What is it Jack?" Optimus asked waiting for Jack's answer, as well as everyone who were quite curious to hear it._

"_You see she…" Jack hesitated again. "Optimus my sister is an empath."_

"_No way! That's really cool!" Raf said excitedly._

"_I don't get it, what's an empath Jack?" Arcee questioned, followed by the confused looks of both the other Autobots and Miko._

"_An empath is a person that can feel other people's and animal's emotions like they were their own." Jack explained._

"_What! Seriously! Raf's right that is pretty cool." Miko said excitedly._

"_Wait, she can feel every single emotion of another sapient or semi-sapient being?" Ratchet questioned._

"_Yes, she can and if the emotions are really strong, she may act on them, like if you are really sad, she may just start crying or if the emotions are too overwhelming, she just faints." Jack explained. _

"_So she's really tuned with others, right?" Arcee questioned._

"_Well, sometimes she needs time to get that tuned with others, but she can always feel their emotions." He said._

"_What's her range of sensing?" Ratchet question with a calculating face._

"_I'm not sure, if we're at home, she only feels the emotions inside the house and if we're at school she can sense everyone at school. So you really have to ask her." and at that moment Jack added nervously. "She can also tell who those emotions are directed at, like if you're angry with someone, she can tell who that someone is, but first she needs to get used to our emotions."_

"_WHAT! That's awesome!" Bulkhead shouted excitedly. "Can she really tell who the person our emotions are directed at is?"_

"_Yes, she can feel all of them like friendship, anger, love… She pretty much gets the idea of that you think of another person." Jack answer thoughtfully._

_At that moment all the Autobots including Raf and Miko got nervous._

"_Can she do anything else?" Ratchets question, caught everyone's attention._

"_Yes, if you relax, opening your mind to her or if you are asleep, by touching you and concentrate she can see all your memories since you were born, plus with her empathy she knows everything you have felt to this point."_

"_WHAT! NO WAY!" Miko shouted. "That is so cool! But does she really need a person to relax to see someone's memories?"_

"_No, she doesn't and also my sister doesn't like to meddle in the past of others, she respects their privacy." As Jack finish everyone fell silent, so he turned to Optimus and said "I am really sorry for not saying anything sooner, but if you want she doesn't need to know about you guys. Although I not sure I can really keep a secret from her for a very long time, she can always tell when I am lying, if I am sick or even hurt." Jack spoke honestly._

_A moment later, Optimus has the one that broke the silence. "Your sister is more than welcomed to join us Jack, I'm quite curious to meet her in person."_

_That those words Jack truly smiled._

"_Also you said she can tell when you're hurt or sick, so that means that she can feel your pain and where it comes from. That would be a great help to me, when the others are hurt and in need of repairs." Ratchet __spoke those__words with a small__ smile in his faceplates._

"_WAIT!" Miko shouted again. "Didn't you say there as something important about you that WE need to know?"_

_Everyone turn to Jack at Miko's question, she had a good point._

"_I would rather tell you that when my sister arrives, ok?" He asked nervously._

_Seeing that Jack was uncomfortable, everyone give their oks and Jack left the room really fast._

"_Well things are __definitely __going to be more interesting __around here." Arcee said with everyone shaking their heads in agreement._

_**End of Flashback**_

Since that day everyone was ridiculously curious to meet Jack's sister and to know what as Jack's secret.

* * *

><p>A few days later, after picking the kids from school, they were all chatting lively, while Miko practiced on her guitar.<p>

"This is awesome! Jack's sister will be here really soon. I just can't wait!" Miko said excitedly.

"What is your sister's name, Jack?" Raf asked.

"You can call her Sylvia, but she likes Syl better." Jack said.

"We can call her Sylvia? What does she have more than one name." Miko joked.

"Well… it's complicated. Me and her will explain everything when she arrives." Jack answered.

"I know! Let's prepare a welcoming party!" Miko said even more excited. "I bet Sylvia will love it!"

"Oh! What a nightmare that will be." Ratchet said while he worked on the computer.

After hearing that The Bots could only wonder what would happen when Jack's sister Sylvia arrived, at least they would find out why Jack's been so nervous.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So what do you think?<strong>**

**Please review, ideas for the story are welcomed and tell me if you see any mistakes in my grammar.**

**Also if you have any ideas for couples, even if it is the most insane couple ever ;), tell me.**


End file.
